The present invention relates generally to antennas for handheld, wireless communication devices, and more particularly to multiple-input, multiple-output antennas.
Different types of wireless mobile communication devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, and wireless two-way email communication equipment are available. Many of these devices are intended to be easily carried on the person of a user, often compact enough to fit in a shirt or coat pocket.
As the use of wireless communication equipment continues to increase dramatically, a need exists provide increased system capacity. One technique for improving the capacity is to provide uncorrelated propagation paths using Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) systems. MIMO employs a number of separate independent signal paths, for example by means of several transmitting and receiving antennas.
MIMO systems, employing multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver offer increased capacity and enhanced performance for communication systems without the need for increased transmission power or bandwidth. The limited space in the enclosure of the mobile communication device, however presents several challenges when designing such antennas. An antenna should be compact to occupy minimal space and its location is critical to minimize performance degradation due to electromagnetic interference. Bandwidth is another consideration that the antenna designers face in multiple antenna systems.
Furthermore, since the multiple antennas are located close to each other, strong mutual coupling occurs between their elements, which distorts the radiation patterns of the antennas and degrades system performance, often causing an antenna element to radiate an unwanted signal. Therefore, minimal coupling between antennas in MIMO antenna arrays is preferred to increase system efficiency and battery life, and improve received signal quality.
Therefore, is it desirable to develop a MIMO antenna arrangement which has a compact size to fit within a device housing that is small enough to be attractive to consumers and which has improved performance.